Sword of the Heavens
by Drakon Samael
Summary: Set seven years after the epilogue of DH. A new group is on the rise calling themselves the True Knights of the Round. They want total control over the wizard world, and it's up to the new generation to stop them. But, what about this new student?


Chapter 1: Well met

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Sword of Truth series (Some names I'm taking from there, this isn't going to be a crossover…mostly.)

A\N: Alright, this one I'm gonna be more attentive on than my last few. I'm going to try and make sure this one gets updated weekly, if not every few days I can. I do this only because….well, I'm going to be back in school in a few weeks and I need a beta before anything HUGE starts up. So, if anyone's interested, the position is open. Just PM with an interest and we'll go from there. So, without further ado, let us begin:

"What do you mean 'not safe'? How is it not safe to be around you two, you're the most powerful beings in this world?" shouted a young man in his sheer confusion.

"Solidus Cypher Rahl, you know why we can't let you be anywhere near us until you are safely at Hogwarts. If you are near us, you're just going to be in more danger than necessary, so you'll be staying with a family that works for me for the remainder of the summer." Replied a woman in stern tone of voice.

He knew what it meant when she said his full name, but he still didn't want to have to deal with it. Looking toward his father with an almost pathetic pleading look on his face, he had hoped for salvation. He was denied.

"I know what you're thinking, but no. We are still going to train, but it will be in a different and neutral place and only for a few hours at most a time. You're mother is right on this…you need to stay with these people until you get to Hogwarts. At least then, we can provide much more protection than we can here, and besides you get to stay with the man who killed the "Legendary Dark Wizard". How could you not want to live with a celebrity?" asked the boy's father.

*sigh* "Because, dad, I simply don't want to. I'd really rather stay here and spend a few more months at home before the shit hits the fan on this one. Who knows, it might end up being-"

"Young man, you will watch your language in my house, and you will NOT finish that sentence. Nothing is going to happen to you, I will make sure of it. Now, you are going to be going there tomorrow after your concert and nothing is going to stop that. Am I clear?" his mother spoke again.

"Yes Ma'am. So, tell me again, who's family is it I'm staying with?" Sol asked.

"I've already told you, you'll be staying with the Potters."

"Ah, hell, this is gonna SUCK!"

"LANGUAGE!!"

"LILY LUNA POTTER!! You come down here this instant!!" an irate voice thundered up from downstairs. The receiver of this horrific yell cringed at the thought of what she had done. Apparently, in a conversation with her older brother James, she had told him about a horrific prank she pulled on one of the professors at Hogwarts. If memory served, it involved macaroni and cheese, marshmallow batter, a chicken and five pounds of itching powder. Suffice it to say, the end result, while not lethal, wasn't pretty.

Luckily, she hadn't been caught, but, she had trusted her brother not to say anything when she bragged about it over the summer.

"Sorry little…he backstabbed me." She thought in her fury. She knew she was going to get it, but she knew she had to get revenge somehow. Ideas of broken toilets and syrup floating in her head, she knew she had to go down and face the shooting gallery.

Trudging out of the room she was greeted by the site of her older brother bearing one the most smug looks on his face. He may have graduated from Hogwarts and gone into the ministry, but he was still an arrogant little bastard.

"You're gonna get it." He whispered lowly.

"So are YOU." Seethed Lily quietly

"LILY POTTER!! I won't say it again, Kitchen NOW!!!" shouted their mother.

Casting one last evil eye to the source of her discontent she went downstairs to face her doom. Arriving in the kitchen she found her mother there, her hair tied up and her suit still on. It seemed she had just gotten home from her job over at St. Mungo's, and she didn't seem to be too pleased about this situation at all.

"Young lady, do you know why you are here?" asked her mother, Ginny.

"No mum, I don't." lied Lily; she knew, she could tell...but there was always the chance that she would be lucky and have to answer for something else. After all, no sense in getting in trouble over something they don't know about yet.

"Your brother has just divulged some very disturbing news. Something about you, a prank, and a very distraught Transfiguration professor; something I would not have expected to come from you. Now, tell me young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked her mother, scowl seemingly etched into her face.

"Nothing, mother, nothing at all." Lily, while not being very conceding in most elements, had long ago learned to pick her battles. She knew that getting into a ro with her mother would end up giving her a headache and a worse punishment, so the only thing she could think to do was simply go along with it and hope for the best.

"Hm…thought not. Now, what do you think your punishment should be? We've needed to do some gardening; the gnomes are starting to get back in. Or what about tending to the animals out back, they've all needed a good wash. The roof needs to be taken care of also, of course, all of this has to be done without magic to make sure everything is done exactly RIGHT. So, what should it be?" asked Ginny rhetorically. " I know, this."

With that Ginny handed Lily a white ticket with writing on it. When Lily looked at it, she almost fell over in sheer joy.

"Oh my god mum, this is AWESOME!" she shouted, "But wait, what about…you know?"

"I know what happened with that prank and the reason you did it. You may have done something wrong, but I can't, in good conscience, punish you for something you did right. However, that doesn't mean you're getting off scot free. Your father will have to hear about this when he gets home…but don't worry too much. I'll make sure he goes easy on you."

"Thanks mum." said Lily as he put her arms around her mother's neck.

"You're welcome dear. Though, I hope you know, that James is the one to REALLY thank for this. If it wasn't for his work in the Spell Research department, he wouldn't have been able to get these tickets. So if you want to thank anyone, then thank him. Now, go get ready, you're going to need to leave soon to make it there on time.

As Lily ran upstairs to get ready for the concert she couldn't believe she had to thank her older brother, it was all too much. So much had happened to her family over the past seven years. She thought back, for a moment, on her first time at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe, herself, but she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. The only one in her family to have been sorted into that house, she knew of. She thought she would feel disappointed, but her brother, Albus, having been put into Slytherin, oddly enough, had walked up and told her point blank that it was one of the dumbest things in the world to hate not being in Gryffindor, and to get over it. And if someone who got into Slytherin in their family told her that….she knew to listen. Their oldest brother, James, had been in Gryffindor, and had graduated two years ago. He was working the spells department of the Ministry of Magic and attempting to create new and more valuable spells. Her father, Harry, had risen to become the head of the Auror department a few years ago, and her mother had become one of the greatest Medi-witches that St. Mungo's had ever seen. They had been living in Godric Hollow ever since she was born and had even made a small farm in the back. Nothing big, but there were a few…oddities back there, at least for wizards. For example: no-one had to ask where the chicken from her prank had come from. All in all, a lot of what had happened to her family had been caused by the latest Minister of Magic, a woman by the name of Elena Rahl. Odd name, and an even odder woman, but her ideas were innovative, new, and outright brilliant. From muggle relations to spells and healing were all improved greatly since she came to power. No-one dared get on her bad-side, though, her dad had made fun of her once, only in joking, but he became the victim of the Bat Bogey hex…nasty one too. But, even after that, she still helped his family as much as she could without showing too much favoritism.

Now, however, it seemed that she was asking them a favor. According to her, and shown to the rest of the world, a new group was coming up and into power. They, for whatever reason, called themselves the True Knights of the Round. They spouted the usual, pureblood bullshit, favoritism, and a total world order coming under their control. This had been nothing new, but what had been new was their leader was someone not to be trifled with. He wasn't Voldemort yet, but he was getting there. According to her father, a few Auror's had managed to corner him and call for help. It only took two minutes for backup to arrive, but it was too late. There wasn't much left of them. So, at that point, they were put on a top priorities list, but that wasn't what was concerning Lily at the moment. Apparently, Elena feared for the life of her son; a boy of 15 who was going to be transferring to Hogwarts in the next few months. She needed him to be somewhere safe until then, so she asked Harry Potter and his family to take him in for a few months. Lily didn't like it one bit; she had already come up with her own ideas as to how this particular individual was going to act. Probably uppity, with a high and mighty, thou shalt, sort of attitude. Needless to say, she wasn't looking forward to it.

But, now, she was totally distracted. If what she got from her mother was right, it seemed she, her brothers, and a few friends of the family were going to a concert tonight, one she had been looking forward to for months now. A new rock band calling themselves the Revolver Ocelots ( don't own Metal Gear Solid, but I love this guy). To her, their music was awesome and she couldn't wait to go.

Once she was back upstairs she saw her brother's arrogant smirk hadn't left him…he knew she had to thank him.

"What'd mum say?" he asked.

"Thank you, you mangy git." She replied.

"You're welcome, but you know, you owe me one." He replied

"Yeah, yeah, but don't expect it to be paid up anytime soon."

"Hehehehe…I look forward to it Flower Power."

"Don't call me that!" shouted Lily. One thing he had taken to, as a general jerk, was calling her that unforgivable nickname. She absolutely hated it with a passion and couldn't understand why he kept it up the way he did.

He only chuckled as he walked down the hall and down the stairs to get ready. Lily fumed a few moments before getting into her room and getting ready.

A few hours later and we find ourselves in a packed stadium with thousands of roaring fans in the background. Lily, Albus, and James were there, along with a few others. Rose and Hugo, Ron and Hermoine's kids were there as well. Ron, still working in the Auror department, and Hermoine…well, ironically, she was James' boss. She would never lie about it, she loved every second of it. Every chance she had she messed with James, her form of revenge, as it were. Not against anything Harry had done, but just for James' personality in general. She knew he meant well, but she wasn't just going to sit back and let him off easy, she had to make his job…interesting, to say the least. Anyway, back to the moment then, the concert.

"Hey, ya think those rumors going around about their guitarist is true? That this is his last show?" asked Lily to Albus

"Yeah, I heard. I think he's also going to reveal himself to the world as some kind of goodbye present." replied the elder.

In the Revolver Ocelot's the lead guitarist was someone who always wore a mask to every performance. No-one knew anything about him, not even his age. All they knew was that every time he was on stage he wore what everyone else did: sneakers or boots, camo fatigues, tank tops, and an ammo belt going around his waist and shoulder. He also had a black ski-mask covering up his entire face, so no-one knew exactly WHO he was.

Before anyone had much more time to think on this, the lights died down, and an explosion came from on stage. When the smoke died down everyone could see the band had assembled, each one in the usual outfit and each one taking their regular stance. Each performance, their first song started slow, then exploded from there.

A guitar could be heard, first strumming a few notes, then everything blasted from there.

(song: Step to Me by Thousand Foot Krutch)

I've been as far as you can go  
I've learned a lot and now I know  
You're never gonna get me on the floor again  
I'm prepared to take you to the end  
Never gonna play your games again  
Bring your whole team and all your friends  
But I hope your listenin'

Haunt me if you want me  
But I'll warn you  
If you ever step to me

I sometimes wish that I could fly  
Hold me tight in your arms tonight  
Sick of livin' inside a lie, alright  
I can't count the times I've tried  
Stand alone just to lift you high  
You're my answer to the question why  
(Why)

I'm sick of letting you control  
The places that I go  
I'm never giving into you again  
Take, take another look at me  
And tell me what you see  
All of these cats tryin' to get under my skin  
But they can't step over me  
You try to control me  
But ya can't hold me  
You don't own me  
If you ever step to me

I know it's not me  
Take a look inside me  
I'm sick of these ways  
So sick of these games  
Couldn't see it 'til I multiplied you  
Call me a freak  
But I don't hear the words you speak  
I'm takin' control  
Just lettin' you know  
That I won't get sucked in by you

Again, you try to control me  
But ya can't hold me  
You don't own me  
If you ever step to me

By the time the last note was hit, the crowd was in an uproar. Cheering and cries of joy could be heard throughout the stadium. It was at that point that the lead singer Jack, decided to make his announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!!!!!!!!!!!!" he paused, for affect, "How ya'll doin' tonight? Good? Awesome?" Pause again. More uproar. "Alright, now, I'm gonna do one more song up here then I'm gonna turn it over to the Guitar guy there. You all know, I'm sure, this is his last performance with us, so he's gonna be the one leading this show….so if he sucks, then you won't have to hear him again!" shouted Jack. Everyone could see the one finger salute the guitarist gave him. Jack only laughed.

"Alright, let's kick this one off again."

(Song: Move again by Thousand Foot Krutch)

Look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice  
Tell me all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed

Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it

Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice,  
It was never my choice to feel all alone  
This is my home  
Back up , you don't know if you've never been here,  
You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears  
It takes everything I am

Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it

Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it

If you come near me, stop, look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed  
Back up and let go if you've never been here,  
You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears,  
It takes everything I am

Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it

I come crashing to the floor  
And I know there must be more like me  
I've seen this all before, I can't carry this anymore, break free  
Breath, and leave until the storm is over  
'Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over  
So breath, let's leave until the storm is over,  
Because I want to take you away

Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it

Shaking his hips to the last line Jack stepped back to allow the crowd to cheer the last they could for the song, then put the mike back into the stand. He walked over to the guitar guy and was handed his white flying-V, before taking his place. When guitar guy walked toward the mike he took a second before he spoke into it, his first words to the world were quite simple:

"Everyone can see this right? That T.V.'s working, and I'm not crazy, right?" he asked. A resounding YES was what he was met by.

"Alright, well…I guess it's time. This is my hello, and my goodbye." With that, he pulled off the mask and showed his face to the world. Somewhere in the crowd there were those who let out shrieks and gasps of surprise. James Potter was not among these. The one who stood up on that stage was none other than Sol Rahl, the son of Elena Rahl, the current Minister of magic. Most couldn't believe what they were seeing, of course, most didn't really care, or weren't surprised by this turn of events. Lily, however, was one of the surprised ones.

"You've got to be kidding me, HE'S their guitarist? HIM!!" shouted Lily.

"Yeah, kid's got some serious musical talent. You should see him at parties on the piano. He's amazing." Said James

"Alright, these are a few I've made up over the past few months, I hope you like 'em." He said. Once again it started up once more, but this time a new voice joined and sang. This one, was melodic.

**(Song If today was your last day by Nickelback)**

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

The song itself was less intense and more thought provoking than the others, and his voice…it was harmonious. Though the singer looked rather embarrassed at the uproar in response he had received. He didn't seem to be expecting such a pleased audience. He seemed as if he was about to speak once more, but an explosion rocked the stadium, and from the looks of things, it didn't look like it was planned. Amidst the confusion a group of five could be seen appearing in plumes of smoke onto the stage, as if falling out of the sky itself. When the smoke cleared there stood five wizards wearing dark cloaks, each with a symbol directly on the chest. Each of these symbols was an intricately designed work of art in and of itself, and each one stood for something sinister: these were the wizards of the newly formed True Knights of the Round. Each of them bore the Coat of Arms to their respective houses, each one looked almost like Death Eaters, sans the pointy hat, but what looked to be some kind of chainmail on their heads, and armor of chain-mail running down their bodies and limbs. Wands drawn and at the ready, each one was pointed directly at Solidus, who looked…rather calm, given the situation. Before anyone could fire of a spell in defense Sol suddenly found himself paralyzed and tied up, courtesy of the two men in the back, while the other two stood 'guard' for the few seconds it took for him to be kidnapped. And, as suddenly as they had appeared, four of the wizards apparated out once again with Solidus in tow. The entire ordeal took only a few moments, but panic rose up within the stadium just as fast. People began to stand and run toward the exit, until they were stopped by a booming voice over the sound system.

"HALT!!!" the voice shouted. The people looked toward the stage to find the wizard who appeared to be the leader of this kidnapping on the large television set up behind the band. Needless to say, he looked rather angry. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention, given the semi-cow eyed looks they were giving, he spoke once more, "You have all been witness, tonight, to the beginning of our revolution. We now hold the son of the Minister, and our demands are simple: she will surrender all power and authority to the True Knights of the Round. We will give her two hours to make her decision before we execute her son. Count yourselves among the privileged, you will see the beginning of an age of Pure magic and our light as it shines upon the world. Remember, you have two hours."

With that, he was gone, vanishing in a plume of smoke along with his comrades. Panic once again set in as the crowd rushed towards the exit. James looked down on the others, and for one of the few rare times in his life, so far as Lily and Albus could remember, he looked completely serious.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen: Rose, Hugo and Lily are going to go for crowd control help your dad and ours get people out of here. Albus, you're coming with me, we're going to help patrol the area. We're going to go meet up with Sol, or at least make sure that Jason and Roy could get him out of that mess, alright?" explained James

"Hey, why do I have to go for crowd control? You know I can help you just as easily as Albus can?!" shouted Lily. She didn't want to be left out of this for something as mundane as helping people get out of the building.

"No, you're going to go help dad. Albus is going to help me, besides, he's the one who's going to be graduating next year, I need someone with some experience." Said James. He didn't want to sound like a complete ass, but he knew he needed someone there he wouldn't have to worry about, someone whom he didn't need to watch their back for the entirety of the mission.

"James, let her go with you. She can be just as much help as I can." Said Albus lowly; he wasn't so much arguing with James so much as ordering. This wasn't some kind of request.

"No, Albus, she needs to go with you to dad, and that's final." retorted James

"No, she's going with you James, you need her help on this one. Remember, she's just as good as me, you said it yourself." argued Albus. It had been a known fact in the Potter household that, even though all the children were gifted as their father and mother when it came to magic, something was different about Lily. She picked up things quick, very quick, and though she wasn't book smart, she was clever and able to think on her feet in a pinch. Essentially, when you laid it all out, she might as well have been in Albus's year rather than just fifth. But that was just the opinion of a few, when it came to higher matters such as advancement, well she had yet to convince those at Hogwarts. Of course, that was mainly because she didn't want to. Most of her family felt that if she so desired she could advance, but she simply didn't have the motivation for it. Not that she was lazy, but it seemed that her true talents only REALLY shined when she was in a bind of some sort.

"Ugh…FINE! Albus you go with Hugo and Rose, Lily you come with me. But you do EXACTLY as I say, no deviation, understood?" said James sternly.

"Yes." Piped Lily. To say she was happy at finally being of some use in the "real world" situation, "Good luck guys."

"You too, Lily, don't get yourself hurt, okay?" asked Hugo

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Assured Lily.

"Alright, lets wade through these people and get going." said James. He drew his wand and led Lily through the crowds and into the hallways of the stadium.

About ten minutes later we find our two searchers in one of the maintenance hallways of the stadium, doing their best to sneak along quietly, but it didn't seem quiet enough. Wands pointed and at the ready, it seemed both of them had forgotten one of the most basic rules for a sneaking situation: always watch your back.

"Perfectus Totalis!" and before they could respond, both were frozen stiff standing. They didn't have to wait long as their would-be kidnapper decided that, given no-one else was around, he would gloat over this victory.

"Hehehehe, so it seems the ministry isn't willing to give up the prodigal son without a fight. Oh well, that just means we get to execute him that much faster now, and we also get a few new playthings for our amusement. Especially this one, oh yes, you will make a fine addition to our "ranks" won't you?" he asked to Lily. Being paralyzed and unable to voice her objection to such a disgusting and degrading thought, she was forced to listen to him make his claims and feel his arrogance roll off him in waves.

"Hm…Ryan, come here. We're going to have to move these two until we are ready to head back to base." said the Knight down the hallway. Both James and Lily could hear footsteps approaching them and an impending dread came upon them. They were about to be taken and used for whatever purposes, most definitely against their will. And Lily, well, Lily had the most right to be scared between the two of them. It was no secret what happened to prisoners in certain parts of the world and the stories she had heard about what Death Eaters did to Mudbloods and Muggles all in their own conceited ideals. Rape, they thought, was a privilege given to them. Or, another way to put it, rape was something used by the Death Eaters as a gift, to them, to say, that they would take the time to even consider having sex with a mudblood or muggle was the highest honor they could receive and should welcome it. Obviously none did, but that didn't stop this arrogant and self-serving ideal.

However, Fate it seemed had decreed that this was not going to happen to them, if the next few minutes was any indicator.

As they could hear the footsteps about to round the corner they heard a large crash. Next the man designated Ryan, came stumbling out from the hall perpendicular to the one they were in and crashed into their would-be kidnapper, who was pushed back near to a rail from a set of stairs in the hallway, on their fifth floor. Even though he remained on his feet, the man was still somewhat dazed and confused as to what exactly happened. The last thing he did see, however, was a man running towards him, but after that it was a blur. The same person who had caused the man Ryan to crash into his partner, and before they could retaliate this man jumped and performed a nearly flawless drop-kick. He planted his feet right into the back of Ryan's head causing both men to fly over the railing and crash the 10 ft. toward the story below, straight onto solid concrete. Landing on his side, the figure spun his legs over his head like a break dancer before righting himself and ending up back on his feet once more. Looking over to his right he saw that the two who had come for him were both being released from the petrifaction spell.

It took James a moment to regain his thoughts, but he soon realized who it was that had managed to come to their rescue.

"Solidus?" he asked.

"Yeah…you were expecting someone else?" he replied.

A\N: Okay, this is an idea for a story I've had brewing around for a while and is something I'm going to put as much focus on as I can. I apologize in advance since this is going to sound rather…harsh, but what I need from you, my readers are a few things. One, critiquing, unbiased and un-sugar coated critiques. Not flames, but actual things I can do to make this better. Two: I would like to ask that someone reading this take the job of being my beta reader. I am in desperate need of one. Three, reviews. I need to know that I have good readers and a reason for keeping this going. I need to know that I have someone who really likes this story and a reason to keep it up.

Anyway, on a lighter note, I would like to say that I should be able to get back into it in a few days and I'll see where this goes. So, thank you very much and I'll see what I can do. Oh, and one more thing. Forgive me for the oddness of this request, but to help my writing I would like to ask for help on two things: Spells for the Harry Potter series (Names and affects), and how they are named if anyone knows, and British Idioms. Weird, I know, but I want to put this story up and make it right.


End file.
